


I Will Pay 50 million Dollars...

by joli_camarillo



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Marina-fandom, SULLYVANDY-fandom, Station 19 (TV), Suerra-fandom, VICLEY-fandom
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, BABY BOOM- SEASON 2 EPISODE 12, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Marina-freeform, RV crash, Surrera, Travemett, new relationships, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: In the Beanery...
Relationships: Alicia/Emmett Dixon, Andrea Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Inara/Jack Gibson, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes Ripley/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	I Will Pay 50 million Dollars...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts).



Cutting into a short stack, Gibson starts off with, "I haven't fucked up with _Anybody_ recently-wait, wait-  
that's not right...I banged DeLuca's woman."

"My fuck-up wasn't a romantic one: and Vic, PLEASE DO keep sleeping over for crying shifts", Dean begs, puppy-dog eyes  
on full display.

Vic says, loudly and distinctly: "NO-PE!"

"We know who _I_ fucked up with-and I'm really scared that I might have ruined _everything_ for good-  
both with Carina, and my Mom."

Travis slings a comforting arm around her shoulders; Maya suddenly cries "SIDE-BOOB!"

"And a lotta side-boob it is!", Travis barks, not fazed a bit. "Anyhow: _I_ said 'SORRY-I don't love you back to Probie at  
the houseboat party, the most recent one...I'm searching for love, ACTIVELY, and Probie offers it on a platter...top THAT!"

After finishing her last bite of Raisan Bran©, Andy Herrera/Sullivan recites "Top that?: Here we go: I let everyone shit on my marriage,  
disrespect my husband, and said nothing...the night before his surgery, I got drunk and shit on him MYSELF, then showed up at the hospital  
un-showered and stinking of booze; the whole time I answered texts and calls from my Aunt, then rushed out to track said Aunt down with  
a brief, 'I'll be here when you wake up', but I WASN'T-I WASN'T there, and he wakes with not one loved one near, NOT ONE...does that top  
yours, Travis?"

"Ummm...YUP!"

Vic says "And not one of us tried to stop you from attending that party, much less get wasted, knowing full well Sullivan had his surgery  
the next morning, sooo...yeah...I apologize for that, I really do. And for not supporting you with Sullivan."

"Uhhh...SORRY, Ands...sincerely...you told me first, and I was a complete ass about it...bygones?", Jack says.

"Yeah, Andy, Me too" (from Dean)

"Forgive us, Andy," Travis and Maya say, at nearly the same moment.

"A lot was going on...you guys have your own soap operas goin' on...I just pray that I didn't gain a Mom, and lose my husband."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

*During the period of suspended Battalion Chief Robert Sullivan's convalescence, Lucas Ripley assigns Bev Frankel the duties of BC (and  
the five stations contained, including 19); HE HIMSELF leads that station, until Bishop completes her leadership course...while the rest of  
the shift sleeps (or 'whatever'!), Carina DeLuca rushes home to meet Maya for a quickie (during a late-night snack run by the Blonde)...

Quickly and deftly, the OB unbuttons her lover's blouse; her bra-per request-is 'front loading': her largish breasts are so perfect,  
with their light pinkish-brown areolae and nipples, are too luscious to resist. The lovely Italian circles her tongue tip around the left,  
the same with the right one; the soon to be Captain's moans and breathy exhalations are proof-positive of the softness and skill of  
Carina's oral caresses...flicking the hard nubs with her fingertips while kneading them the D cups firmly. Under normal circumstances  
this oral might last half an hour or more; time is short tonight and so her long limber fingers scrabble down to tug down the Olympic  
medalist's Oregon State sweats (and lacy, high cut underwear)...

Maya smells GREAT. Her underwear are already wet, and she scoots back on the dining table, supported on her elbows. Carina lifted  
May's shapely legs, lowering herself to her own knees, so she's facing the barely-furred mons of venus she has claimed as her OWN.  
She traces her fingertips lightly along the other woman's glistening clit, which isn't all that large, though neither is it small. The brunette  
Doctor inserts first her middle and index fingers, one after the other, into her girlfriend's warm, wet, sticky cleft. After a slow start, she  
picks up speed, adding her wriggling tongue to the mix...third.


End file.
